tnbfandomcom-20200215-history
Games of Omarka
Omarkans are not only known for their practical prowess and talents, but also for their competitive natures, and love for games and good times with companions. Among the most popular games, sports, and other competitive pasttimes are those described here. Mancala The most popular game throughout all the lands, from tribes and clans in the primitive regions, to the royal courts and metropolitan regions of the urban centers; Mancala is the simplest of counting games, played with stones, nuts, gems, or other units, and a board with cups or holes dug in the dirt, where the key of the game is to accrue the most units in your "mancala" cup before one player's side is empty. Considered one of the most honorable of the primitive contests, this game can often be used to settle complex disputes or battles of honor, usually as justification for not going to war with a rival or allied group, and the simple rules of the standard game can become quite complex and elaborate boards can be used, to change the nature of the game and its method of play. Played by rules agreed upon by both/all of two (or more) parties, and adjudicated by an appropriate overseer, the outcomes of these games can be considered legally binding in many parts of the world. Zankaradubu Usually translated to mean, "throne of shadows," Zankaradubu is a magical game played only by the bravest of souls, the most powerful of warriors, wisest of the sages, and those who know when to compete, and when to work together. It is the most royal of gaming traditions, and employed by some of the most renowned members of society both current and historical, both as a means of proving their talents and prowess, and as a means to determine the most cunning member of any given group. Employing a simple game board, a pari of dice, and drawing one of a random assortment of rhyme-based outcomes from a magical central display each turn, player pieces can be moved or affected by a variety of means, and move of their own accord; alternatively, a wide spectrum of magical conjurations can be brought forth from the game's rhyme outcome, which affect individual players, or the entire group of players, until they are neutralized, or until the game has been won by a single player. These spectral conjurations are primarily shadow conjuration and shadow evocation effects (or their greater counterparts), and can even include real or illusiory summoned creatures and other phenomena - all of these are drawn from a theme based on the Jungle Law, and can include a near-infinite number of possible rhyme-challenges and obstacles to make even playing the game a very real challenge in and of itself. The game is always a magical device (the "authentic" versions are minor artifacts, usually owned by aristocrats or tribal/clan leadership), indestructible by any means brought forth by its own creation or otherwise, and must be played to its finish once begun in order to resolve all of its conjured challenges, ensuring that player dedication remain high throughout gameplay. Many players have been known to lose their lives to the game, or worse. Category:Games